


softcore

by figure8



Series: boy, we're gold [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Begging, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: There’s a company party going on downstairs in one of the conference halls that Mingyu is supposed to be at. If he’s absent long enough for one of his parents to realize he’s disappeared, Mingyu knows he’s gonna be in a world of trouble, his supposed rank of CEO be damned. The thing is, tonight might be the new lipstick range launch, but it’s also Jun’s birthday. Mingyu cares much more about the latter. Sue him.





	softcore

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday junnie (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> i just wanted to write desk sex in this verse, tbh. the timeline is super fuzzy, let’s all pretend it makes sense! honestly you can read it as simple non-famous pwp but for more context, read _almost (be still my foolish heart)_ first :]

_with his educated eyes / and his head between my thighs_

  


Jun looks otherworldly like this, splayed out on Mingyu’s desk, half naked. Straight out of some high end porn film, or Mingyu’s teenage fantasies, whichever works. The point is that he doesn’t look _real,_ dress shirt unbuttoned, pale thighs spread for Mingyu to stand between, his hands tentatively ghosting above teeth-shaped bruises he knows he left on Jun two days before.

There’s a company party going on downstairs in one of the conference halls that Mingyu is supposed to be at. If he’s absent long enough for one of his parents to realize he’s disappeared, Mingyu knows he’s gonna be in a world of trouble, his supposed rank of CEO be damned. The thing is, tonight might be the new lipstick range launch, but it’s also Jun’s birthday. Mingyu cares much more about the latter. Sue him.

“I thought you were making it up to me,” Jun props himself back up on his elbows, left eyebrow raised. “But not only did you take me to the most boring event of all time on my _birthday,_ you’re also apparently going to let me _die_ of old age here on this desk with my dick out.”

Mingyu shakes his head, laughing softly. He leans down to press a gentle kiss to Jun’s exposed collarbone, huffs out _“drama queen”_ against his throat. Jun’s fingers tangle in his hair, guiding him lower, and he goes pliantly, leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses along smooth skin. Jun’s breath hitches when Mingyu gets to his navel, teeth grazing the V of his hips. He hooks a hand on the inside of Jun’s knee, spreads his legs wider. When he raises his head and their eyes meet Jun’s pupils are blown, his cheekbones rose-colored. Like this — a little out of breath, a little desperate, this is how Mingyu likes him best. When his voice cracks with need, when he’s too on edge to be bratty, all pretense stripped away. At his most honest, at his most wrecked, when Jun stops calling him _daddy_ and starts calling him _Mingyu_ — that’s when Mingyu feels like he’s won something monumental, unlocked the final secret level in a video game. And they’re not quite there yet tonight but Jun’s on his way, Mingyu can see it in the slight tremor of his body, the way his teeth are digging into his bottom lip, his hands clasping Mingyu’s shirt. He’s been hard since Mingyu pushed him up against the mirror in the elevator and palmed him through his slacks, whispering filthy promises against the shell of his ear.

Draping Jun’s legs over his shoulders, he mouths over the base of his cock, noses at his perineum. He told Jun he was going to do this, so that he could wash appropriately, but at the time he meant later — in his bed. He wants it now, though. Jun open and waiting like an offering right before his eyes, it activates a dark, potent hunger within.

Jun swears loudly at the first lick over his rim, leg kicking. Mingyu wraps a stabilizing hand around his ankle, then slides his palm up slowly. It has the intended effect: Jun whines, impatient. He’s never been good at waiting. Hands back on his ass, Mingyu spreads him open, leans forward again. When he speaks his breath ghosts over Jun’s hole, and Jun tenses up again, and Mingyu _smiles._ He likes this game of tug and pull they have going on. There was a time, the first few weeks they were seeing each other, when Mingyu was still learning Jun, still figuring him out, while Jun had the unarguable upper hand by simple virtue of experience. Now they’re more evenly matched. In and out of bed, but it’s when they have sex that Mingyu regains the advantage for certain, because Jun is just… so terribly responsive. He’s a harp and Mingyu plays him, pulls the sweetest sounds out of him like nectar.

Like this, eating him out on the desk where Mingyu signs multi-million contracts, Mingyu feels insanely powerful. He spears his tongue, licks inside and Jun thrashes, arm shooting to the side to grab _something,_ knocking a paperweight off the table instead. It lands on the carpeted floor with a dull _thump_ and Jun laughs and then immediately hiccups, overwhelmed.

“Fuck,” he gasps, “Fuck, baby, please.”

“Mmh,” Mingyu hums, blindly reaching for the travel sized bottle of lube he preemptively put on the desk. “What do you need, love? It’s your birthday. All you have to do is ask.”

He cannot see Jun glare, but he feels it nonetheless. Hears it in his voice, too.

“You _know_ what I want.”

“Yes,” Mingyu agrees. “But I want to hear you say it.”

“I want your cock in me,” Jun says, eyeroll audible too. “Daddy,” he adds after a beat, clearly taunting more than cajoling. Mingyu raises his head.

“That’s not how good boys ask.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Jun warns.

“Now,” Mingyu frowns. “That’s not a way to talk to someone who just had his head between your thighs.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jun huffs, sarcasm dripping from his words, “I didn’t realize you needed me to beg.”

“Okay,” Mingyu shrugs, and dives right back in, flattening his tongue against his rim, lapping and sucking and kissing and biting but never fully going in, never quite giving in. Fingers digging into the flesh of Jun’s thighs, he keeps him perfectly still, doesn’t even allow him to rock back against Mingyu’s face.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Jun hisses, back arching, “Jesus, okay, _please._ Please, I’m sorry, just fuck me.”

“Here you go,” Mingyu smiles. “See? It wasn’t that hard.”

When he inserts one finger Jun swears again, this time muffled against his own shoulder. At the second he goes silent and still, brows knitted together, clearly trying his hardest to keep his plea inside. Then it’s three, and Mingyu crooks his fingers upwards, and Jun convulses, dam broken.

“Please,” he says again, like he caved once and now it doesn’t matter anymore, “Please, Mingyu —”

Mingyu kisses his knee. “Full sentences, sweetheart.”

“You’re the worst,” Jun gasps. “Please get inside me.”

“You can do better.”

He _can_ do better. He grabs Mingyu by the collar, tugs him closer, close enough to kiss hot and filthy and wet. Then he tells him, voice raw and hoarse and languid, exactly how he wants to get fucked. He wants it hard. He wants it deep. More importantly he wants it _now, daddy,_ and suddenly there is nothing mocking about that word, just liquid fire at the pit of Mingyu’s gut.

A little dazed, Mingyu reaches for a condom.

“No,” Jun shakes his head, wraps slender fingers around Mingyu’s wrist. “Wanna feel you come.”

“Fuck,” Mingyu swears under his breath, a shattering wave of desire crashing over him. “Baby, we have to get back to the party afterwards.”

“I don’t care. You can plug me, I know you keep the metal one you got for me in your second drawer.” Mingyu groans. “Or maybe you’ll want me to just get dressed and follow you downstairs like this,” Jun continues, eyes locked on Mingyu’s face, hungry for his reaction. “Knowing your come is slowly leaking out of me.”

The visual is devastating. Mingyu doesn’t know what to _do._

“Condom,” he decides finally. God, he sounds so horribly affected. “Another time, I promise,” he placates when Jun pouts. He’s so pretty. It’s so hard to refuse him. “When we have all day, I’ll fuck you raw, and then I’ll lick you clean and fuck you again.”

 _That_ seems to satisfy Jun, because he grabs Mingyu by the neck and kisses him hard, moans against his mouth.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he murmurs when they break apart.

Rubber on, Mingyu skims the head of his cock over Jun’s lubed hole, dragging, teasing. He can’t help himself. Getting Jun to break, to let go for real, it’s so terribly appealing. He doesn’t manage every time, and he doesn’t think he will tonight, but he wants to. It’s Jun’s birthday and he wishes Jun would allow himself this one night off. Real, raw.

When Mingyu pushes into him, finally, Jun’s eyes go wide. “Oh,” he moans. “Oh, fuck.”

Mingyu thrusts into him a few times, slow and deep, then he grabs him by the hips and drags him back onto his cock instead, and Jun throws his head back, lets out a long stream of curses intertwined with a few pleas for more, harder, _harder._ He’s so hot and tight around Mingyu it’s hard for Mingyu to keep his composure, body blindly chasing pleasure, columns of fire licking up his spine.

“Kiss me,” Jun demands, so Mingyu plants a hand next to his head and leans down to do just that. That changes the angle again, and this time Jun actually _screams._ From there it’s easy to repeatedly slam against his prostate, Mingyu carrying most of his own weight on one arm now, grunting with every thrust, Jun moaning incoherently.

“Oh, please,” he gasps at a particularly vicious roll of Mingyu’s hips. His lips tremble, beautiful and bruised. “Daddy, oh my God, I need to come — can I please come?”

“Mmh,” Mingyu nods, “Touch yourself, baby.”

And ah, to this Jun obeys immediately, Mingyu thinks fondly. He wraps a hand around his throbbing length, gets himself off fast and rough while Mingyu drives into him again and again, fucks him sloppy and dirty and _open,_ just like he asked for.

“Come for me,” Mingyu murmurs, falling to his elbows, covering Jun’s body with his, Jun’s mouth with his mouth. It’s a clumsy kiss, sharing breath and spit, but it’s enough. Close, like this, so close, bodies molded together — Jun cries out, Mingyu’s name and _don’t stop_ and a few words in Mandarin, and he’s coming, spilling over his fist.

Mingyu fucks him through it, then slows the rhythm of his hips to let him come down from his orgasm, chest heaving. When he pulls out Jun whines at the loss, face turned against his own arm, hair disheveled. He’s gorgeous like that, blissed out, used up. Mingyu wants to ruin him — Mingyu always wants to ruin him, always wants to mark him up, to own him and be owned by him, maybe —

He gets rid of the condom, spits into his palm. Eyes closed, he fucks into the tight ring of his hand, focusing on the sound of Jun still catching his breath.

“Open your eyes,” Jun says softly after a minute. “Look at me.”

Mingyu looks. Their gazes lock.

Jun sucks on his bottom lip, spreads his legs, the picture of soiled innocence. He bats his eyelashes.

“You’re gonna come on me, daddy?”

“Ah, fuck,” Mingyu moans, all the tension in his body releasing at once, electricity dancing along his veins.

The first thick rope of come lands on Jun’s stomach, and Jun opens his mouth, shows his tongue — and even if realistically there is no way Mingyu can shoot that far the mere idea of coming on Jun’s face _ends_ him. He paints Jun’s belly sticky white, his breath coming out harsh and sharp like he’s just run a marathon. Jun sticks a finger in the mess and then brings it to his mouth, sucks wantonly. Mingyu laughs weakly.

“You’re a menace.”

Even after cleaning up, they both still absolutely look like they just fucked. There is nothing salvageable about this — not with the red marks already blooming at the base of Jun’s throat, or how rumpled Mingyu’s entire outfit looks, or — or.

“Great,” Mingyu sighs to their reflections in the elevator mirror. “My father is going to kill me.”

“Happy fucking birthday to me,” Jun grins.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
